The Empty Mansion
by The Daniel City Heroes
Summary: It's after the end of the Brawl Tournament as Master Hand looks through a now empty Smash Mansion to reminisce about the Brawl participants. ATTENTION: This one-shot contains details and a poll question concerning two future Smash Bros. stories.


The Empty Mansion

In a large building on the outskirts of a city, in an alternate dimension, a creature was staring out of one of the windows. Though a person couldn't really tell if the creature was even staring at anything, especially since he did not have a face. The creature was basically just a giant, disembodied, gloved, right hand.

"This place sure has gotten lonely." The hand sighed.

He then floated through the hallways of the building, a large mansion. Despite being a particularly large building, it was practically deserted. As he floated into the foyer, which was also empty, he came across a picture. This picture was a large photograph. In this photograph was the hand, another hand creature, and forty-five other beings. Some were human, some were not. Some looked like they were from different time periods, others looked like they were from different planets. This picture took up a good portion of the wall it was on and was big enough to accompany another feature of the picture. It was autographed, or otherwise acknowledged, by forty-five people, presumably the ones in the picture. Names were signed by some while those who did not look like they could write probably had others write their names for them. The hand took notice at the right hand in the picture with the name "Master Hand" signed under it.

"I am so glad I didn't let Crazy write my name in." Master Hand said. He looked at the other hand in the picture, a left hand with unintelligible scribbles written under it. Under the unreadable writing was the name "Crazy Hand" written in parenthesis in Master Hand's writing.

Master Hand kept staring at the picture, remembering events from a while back. The mansion he was in right now was not always this empty. About a year ago, this place was filled with activity. The beings in the picture all inhabited this castle. They were all participants in the famous event known as the Super Smash Brothers tournament.

Super Smash Brothers was a series of fighting tournaments between combatants of different dimensions. Brawl was the third and most recent tournament, bringing in all of the current combatants. When they were not in battle, they would reside in the mansion, which would provide food, rest, and combat training, among other services. They would also go to the nearby city to explore. Master Hand remembered the combatants in the tournament, or "Smashers" as they were also known. Some of them weren't the best of friends. In fact, some of them were rivals, or even enemies. Still, they were at least able to tolerate each other enough while they were here. Though sometimes, some people couldn't help but start up trouble or get at least one person angry. Still, at least things never got boring around the castle.

A long while has passed since the end of the Brawl tournament and what was once a vibrant place full of life was now a large, empty building. All of the combatants went back to their own lives in their own dimensions, leaving Master Hand and his brother Crazy Hand as the only remaining inhabitants of the castle.

Of course, the Brawl tournament wasn't all that went on in this dimension. There was also that whole incident with the Subspace Army. The whole thing was a total nightmare but everything turned out all right in the end. The heroes all came together, and even some villains at the last minute, and they all took down the evil Tabuu. The entire ordeal was terrifying for some but a downright thrill for others.

"And now they're actually making a movie about it in this dimension." Master Hand laughed.

However, not everyone came. Three of the Brawl participants were missing in action for one reason or another and five of the Smashers from the Melee Tournament were nowhere to be seen. There were rumors circulating about what happened to them but none of them were proven true.

Master Hand came into the training room, where everyone went to hone their fighting skills or try out new strategies. Everyone used this room, though he mostly saw Marth and Ike here. Both of them were skilled swordsmen who liked to test their skills against each other. They were rivals, but friendly rivals, unlike Mario and Wario, or Fox and Wolf. Of course, that was then and this is now. The training room was deserted and some of the equipment was starting to collect dust.

He remembered that Meta Knight and Lucario would also be found here a lot. They had similar attitudes and approached fighting with the same determination. When they met during the Subspace Emissary, they fought and afterwards, formed a friendship. Lucario and Meta Knight could be found meditating or sparring in the training room.

After a while, Master Hand came to the race track. He could practically see Sonic the Hedgehog and Captain Falcon tearing up the track in front of him. Captain Falcon was not happy when Sonic arrived. Falcon was the fastest thing around until that hedgehog stole his thunder. And to add insult to injury (or the other way around, depending on how you look at it), Captain Falcon was beaten by Sonic in one of his matches in the tournament. Since then, Falcon has wanted badly to outdo Sonic.

He then came to the garden. Here he saw all the flowers that were tended by Princess Peach and Captain Olimar. The sight was wonderful to behold. Peach loved flowers and Olimar, for obvious reasons, has had a lot of experience dealing with plants. Peach and Olimar have been gone for all this time and the flowers are still here. Master Hand thought it would be a good idea to continue upkeep of the garden while the others were away.

Master Hand checked on the shooting range next. Here the Smashers from the Lylat System, Fox McCloud, Falco Lombardi, and Wolf O' Donnel, would practice their marksmanship with their blasters. Sometimes others like Link or Pit would use the room for training with their bows and arrows, but the three Cornerians used this room the most.

As he went through the halls, he came across some of the rooms that the Smashers resided in while the tournament was still going on. One of the rooms belonged to Link, the hero of Hyrule and one of the original twelve Smashers. It was known in the mansion that he had a thing for Princess Zelda and the two made a very good couple.

Master Hand then walked into the dining room. He didn't eat and neither did his brother, so the dining room, along with the kitchen, went unused. Even so he went inside.

"This was one of the most popular areas in the place." Master Hand said as he looked into the completely deserted dining room.

He could remember vividly how the Smashers usually mingled with one another in this room.

At one table, he saw Mario, Luigi, Peach, and Yoshi. They all were good friends and didn't have any problems with each other, except Luigi having some issues about being regarded only as Mario's sidekick. Mario and Luigi liked to eat different foods, but their favorite was pasta with sauce and mushrooms. Peach ate various foods as well, usually with peaches as a snack, and Yoshi could eat anything, though he favored fruit.

At another table, there were Donkey Kong and Diddy Kong. The two primates were also friends with Mario and company, but they were most seen hanging out with each other. They mostly ate bananas or foods involving bananas.

Samus Aran often sat by herself, but sometimes Solid Snake or Captain Falcon would sit with her. With Peach and Zelda currently in relationships with Mario and Link respectively, Samus was the only other grown woman there. There were times when Snake or Falcon could be heard flirting with Samus, albeit unsuccessfully.

Ness and Lucas were best friends and liked to sit together at meal times. They got along well despite their differing personalities. While Ness was courageous and assertive, Lucas was timid and passive.

Then there was Red the Pokemon Trainer. He was mostly seen with his three Pokemon Squirtle, Ivysaur, and Charizard. There were times when he walked around with his Pokemon in their PokeBalls and time when he let them out. The others got along well with him and his Pokemon. Though they had a while adjusting to Charizard being a Smasher, with a Charizard formerly one of the PokeBall item Pokemon.

Pit and Toon Link got along well. No one could see much in common between the angel from Skyworld and the version of Link from and alternate dimension. It must be because of their similar personalities. They are both kind and playful young boys, though Toon Link was more likely to play pranks on others than Pit was. They sat together with Ness and Lucas.

Pikachu and Jigglypuff were the first two Pokemon Smashers and, like the rest of the original twelve, they were very well known. Jiggglypuff, being a girl, often hung around with Peach, Zelda, or Nana (and by association, Popo). Pikachu hung around with the boys, Ness, Lucas, Pit, and Toon Link. They both had fun while with the others but something seemed a little off about Pikachu during the Brawl tournament. Something that nobody could quite figure out what it was.

"Maybe he just missed Pichu." Master Hand said.

Then there was Kirby. _Oh Kirby._ Master Hand thought.

Kirby would eat any kind of food that was placed in front of him. Master Hand thought Kirby would probably eat a chair if you put some mustard and relish on it.

The Ice Climbers, Popo and Nana, often sat at the same table with Ness, Lucas, Pit, and Toon Link.

Sitting at one table were the villains, Bowser, Ganondorf, Wario, Wolf, and King Dedede. They mostly talked about their villainous plans or which of their enemies deserves the most to be strapped to a missile and sent to the sun.

At another table sat Mr. Game & Watch and R.O.B. Neither of them ate, so they mostly came to the dining room to socialize.

"Oh, that's right. R.O.B.'s still here." Master Hand remembered. They first met R.O.B. during the Subspace Emissary incident. He first appeared in the persona of the Ancient Minister when he was on the side of the villains but he sided with the heroes when he couldn't take any more destruction. After Tabuu was defeated, the Isle of Ancients, his former home was destroyed. Master Hand allowed him to reside in the Smash Mansion so he wasn't that lonely.

Master Hand was about to check on the outside of the mansion to make sure everything was in good shape but before he did so, he looked up at the ceiling and thought one last thing before leaving for the moment.

_It will be so great to see them all again. There's always the next tournament._

And with that, he exited the mansion, closing the door behind him.

--

"Yo, what's up. Lanette Ronalds from the Daniel City Heroes here. I'm here to give y'all this question about a couple o' future stories we gone give to ya. Here it is."

Poll Question: We want to make two Super Smash Brothers stories and have one tie into the other. One is of a new Super Smash Brothers tournament and the other is the return of the Subspace Emissary. Both stories will contain the thirty-five characters from Brawl, two returning characters from Melee, twenty new Nintendo characters, and seven new third-party characters, bringing the total roster to an even sixty-four.

The question is: Which of these stories should be made first?

Please respond in a review.


End file.
